


Complicated Destiny

by Loveisneverfar2019



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveisneverfar2019/pseuds/Loveisneverfar2019
Summary: Roxas "So I never got to tell my story. How I met the red head. Well let me tell you it wasn't perfect like Sora. It was complicated but we still made it work"//Read Destiny first. Yaoi in later chapters





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Kingdom Hearts

Story: Roxas "So I never got to tell my story. How I met the red head. Well let me tell you it wasn't perfect like Sora. It was complicated but we still made it work"

A/n: Read Destiny first and than this =). This will be Roxas and Axel POV so you can see what they went through. I am thinking of doing Cloud and Zack next so you can see what they went through. We shall see.

Chapter 1

Roxas POV

Hello my name is Roxas Heart and I am going to tell you my side of the story when I met the red head and fell in love. My brother is Sora Heart and he is currently married to Riku White.

It started when I was 13 years old and I was at my brother secret boyfriend house since our parents had to go on a date.

"Roxas come check out the band" Cloud invited me in the garage as I followed him "The lead singer Zack, on the guitar Xigbar and.." he looked at the drums "Where did Axel go?".

"Chill I am here" Axel came with a pack of beers "Just needed to get the beers from the car" he toss one to Zack and than sat down.

"Good we need to finish the one song before we can go on tour" Cloud pat my back to walk to the mic to talk with Zack.

I looked at Axel who was playing on the drums a little and I couldn't help myself. I was interested in talking to him, so I walked over "So are the drums hard?".

"Not at all" Axel showed me a few beats "Think you can copy me?" he gave me the sticks as I grabbed them to sit down.

"Watch this" I played sloppy.

Axel chuckle to shake his head "Wow your horrible." He move behind me to grab my hands and guide my hands "Like this".

I blush softly as I look away "So uhh what made you join?".

"Truthfully I don't plan on staying. They want to tour and I want to go to school to become a manager of retail or something" Axel shrug to drink his beer.

"Roxas?" I notice my brother at the entrance looking at me "Time to go".

I nodded to look at Axel to give him the sticks back "See you around?".

Axel gave me a piece a paper with his phone number "Sure".

I left and went home to put Axel number in my phone to than go to bed.

The next few days I wanted to learn about Axel so I did some investigating by following him in the hall to see what classes he has . At lunch he ate on the roof with his friends and he never seemed to be alone in the hall.

I got a text when I was heading out the school that was from Axel "Your not a very good ninja". I had sweat drop to look around wondering where he was but didn't see him so I decided to just walk home.

Axel POV

Closing my phone i look at roxas walking home. I was on the roof alone as my friends went home to smirk "Hmm Roxas Heart your very interesting" I walk off the roof to get in the car with my mom to head home.

"Anything interesting today Axel?" Yoko asked to park the car.

"I have a stalker at school" I chuckle softly to get out of the car to head to the door.

Yoko got out the car to follow "They aren't threatening you are they?".

"No mom. It's more of a secret crush I guess you can say" I rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh? Do invite them over sometime than. I would like to meet them" Yoko went in kitchen.

I shook my head to head upstairs to get to my room to change into work out clothes to go to the gym room down the hall and work out.

The next day at school I stood at the side of the building waiting to see when Roxas came.

"Axel I need your help" Demyx came over to rest against the wall.

"What is it now Demyx? Just ask Yuna out already" I roll eyes.

"She doesn't like bad boys" Demyx sulk cutely.

I look at him "So pretend to be a good guy" I notice Roxas walking up to the school "Got to go".

"Wait ahh-" Demyx blew hair up "Hey Xion wait up" he ran over to Xion.

Roxas was in the hall talking to his friends. When did I become the stalker?

I shook my head to see him go to his locker so I walked over to whisper in his ear "If it isn't mister ninja".

Roxas jump slightly to have back against his locker "Jerk don't scare me like that".

I chuckle softly to move hand on his chin "So there is a party tonight at the beach. Think you can sneak out".

Roxas blush to look away "Um sure it's Friday I am sure I can sneak out".

"Good. See you later" I walk away to head to class.

Roxas POV

Getting home I helped my mom with dinner and asked if I could sleep over Pence house. She agree to it and I packed a bag and got dressed. I headed out the house to head to Pence house to set my bag in his room "Thanks for covering for me".

"No problem. Sneak in the window coming back" Pence put hand on my shoulder "Don't smoke or drink".

I roll my eyes "You sound like my parents Pence relax" I left through the window. Pence was a good friend to cover up for any of his friends but when it came to drinking and smoking he was like parent. I went to the beach to see it crowded with people.

"What is a 7th grader doing here" Xemnas had drink in his hand get up from sitting on a barrel "Are you lost?".

"Axel invited me" I moved back in the sand to bump into someone "Sorry" I looked up to see Axel.

Axel move hand to my shoulder "There you are" looks at Xemnas "Go bug Demyx he is moping".

Xemnas shrug "Mm spoil the fun Axel" he looked at me and than walked away.

"So you made it come on let me introduce you to people" Axel gave me a beer but I didn't drink it.

I met some of the kids I saw him hang out with Xemnas, Demyx, Xion, Xaldin and Zexion. I also saw Cloud and Zack there. Some of the kids were 9th and 10th grades so was it really his party he invited me too? We made our way through the crowd to the lifeguard hut to sit down "So why do the others listen to you?".

"I think it's cause I come from a rich family. My mother owning a bank and my dad owning car dealership." Axel shrug to drink his beer "Demyx and I have been friends since we were in diapers. He can be a pain the ass sometimes though".

I chuckle softly "Are you sure he doesn't like you?".

"I am sure, he is 100% straight. I am gay." Axel looked at me "What is your story?".

"I have a brother Sora who thinks he is perfect. But he isnt. Has to hide that he is dating Riku" I rubbed my neck "I am bi, I am experimenting on who I like more".

Axel chuckle "Experimenting? Sound like scientist testing test tubes" he shook his head "Who did you kiss?".

"Spin the bottle party. I kissed Olette" I blushed to look away.

"Hmm" Axel got up "Come in the hut I want to show you something" he goes up the stairs and I follow to see the stuff the lifeguards used.

"Nothing special-" I stopped talking when Axel pin me to the wall to kiss my lips deeply. I kissed back for a few minutes before he pulled back to pant softly. Couldn't find words to say.

"Now you kissed a guy" Axel smirk to move hands back to move back "Your not a bad kisser".

I was trying to process what happen still. He just kissed me. "You. What. Hua?".

"My kiss that good hua" Axel smirk to shrug "Your welcome".

"Jerk" I found my words finally to push him "Who just does that out of the blue" I was mad for some reason. Maybe cause he was drunk so it didn't mean anything. I walk out of the lifeguard hut.

"You wanted it! Roxas come back" Axel said but I flipped him off and started to make my way back to Pence house.

Axel POV

I woke up in my room, I didn't have any clue how I got home but when I sat up I notice Demyx was sleeping on the floor so it answered my question. I check my phone for any messages. Nothing. Was Roxas mad at me?

"Hey you want to hang out today?" I texted Roxas but no response. So he was playing hard to get hua? I got up to head to the bathroom to shower and than come back to see Demyx now on my bed to give blank look "Get out my bed you bum" I move towel in my hair to sit and look at my phone to see no messages.

"That kid from last night. Do you like him or something" Demyx hugged the pillow to look at me.

"No he is just a stalker " I look at Demyx.

"Uh hua sure he is. You like himmmmm" Demyx cover himself as I started to beat him with a pillow.

"Shut up and get out of my bed" I pulled him off as my dad came in.

"Enough with the ruckus Axel. Your mother cooked breakfast come down to eat. Demyx your welcome to eat with us" Reno said.

"Ooo yes. Yoko cooking is amazing" Demyx scurry out the room.

I shake my head to look at my phone again. I don't like him.

A/N: And there is the first chapter. Get to see more into Axel and Roxas life =). Any questions let me know. Until next time guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Kingdom Hearts

Story: Roxas "See how I handle the red head."

A/N: I am trying to make these chapters longer I promise =). If any questions let me know guys!

Chapter 2

Roxas POV

After the beach party I was avoiding Axel for a good three weeks until I was at my gym locker changing into gym clothes. When I had my clothes on, my locker closed and I looked to see Axel standing there "Is your phone broken?".

"Maybe" I heard my phone ding in my locker to sigh. Thanks for playing it cool phone.

"So why are you avoiding me than." Axel fold arms wanting a answer "Was the kiss bad?".

"No" I move away but he grab my arm.

"So what is it? Do I smell?" Axel said looking at me.

"I feel like the kiss meant something else to you" I move away "Like you just kissed me cause you were drunk".

Axel pulled me close to kiss me on the lips deeply.

I pushed him away after a few minutes to pant softly "Stop doing that!".

"I don't get you. What do you want me to say? I like you. There I said I like you" Axel hit fist on locker.

I blush to wipe lips to walk away as Axel hit his head on the locker not getting it. I didn't want him to think that he could just get just get about anybody with just a kiss. Wanted him to actually work for it. When I got outside to join the class I heard Axel voice scream.

"Roxas Heart will you go on a date with me!" Axel shouted.

The girls in the class giggle as olette elbow me gently on the side. I roll eyes to look back at him to give him the finger.

"I will take that as a yes. I will pick you up at 7 on Friday!" Axel smirk to head back inside.

"Ooo you got a date Roxas" Olette giggle.

Xion clapped slowly "About time he asked you. He was annoying us about what he should do".

"I like to play hard to get what can I say" I shrug.

I had no clue what to expect but I had a date with him.

Axel POV

It was the day of the date and of coarse Roxas kept ignoring me. I didn't know what was his deal was but like I told him the other day I was picking him up at 7. I was at his door ringing the doorbell when his mother answer "Hi Mrs Heart my name is Axel Burn I am looking for Roxas".

"Nice to meet you Axel..." she smiled to look upstairs "Roxas your friend is here!" She looked back at me "Please come in. Do you want anything to drink?".

"No thank you" I stood by the open door to see Roxas coming down dressed.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas was playing stupid.

"I was serious about the date. You ready to go" I move hand out.

"I can't go gotta help my mom wash the dishes" Roxas said making a excuse.

"No you dont" his mother sat on the couch to giggle "Go have fun time Roxas".

Roxas grumble getting caught in a lie to walk past me to go outside "Let's go".

"Nice meeting you again Mrs Heart" I wave to her to close door behind me to catch up with Roxas "So guess where we are going".

Roxas raise brow "Some lame party I am sure".

"Wrong" I smirk to show Roxas the flyer "There is a fall festival at the mall parking lot. I bet I can beat you at all the games".

"Pfft yeah right" Roxas move hands in his pockets as shake his head.

"Oh a challenge. Let's make it interesting, if I win I get to kiss you. If you win you get to pick the next place we go to" I notice he was interested

"Your on" Roxas smirk.

When we got to the festival we went to every booth until there was no more to go. We ended up tying and going to cafe to sit and eat.

"The real winner is the one who got skeleton plushie" I set it on the table to smirk.

Roxas rolled his eyes to eat onion ring "You won that last one cause you cheated".

"How mean to say such a thing" I chuckle softly to throw a fry at him and he threw one back.

"I had fun" Roxas whisper to drink his coke.

"Hua what's that? I didn't hear you" I move hand to my ear/

"I am not repeating myself" Roxas look away blushing. He was so stubborn.

Roxas POV

Heading home from the date, Axel walked me to the door, he didn't have to but he did "Well see you at school Monday" I open my door but he grabbed my hand as I looked back at him.

Axel move hand to my chin to kiss my lips gentle to push the skeleton plush in my arms "See you Monday" he left.

I stood at the door blushing to walk in and head upstairs to my room to set the plushie on my desk and strip down to my boxers to lay in my bed to look at the ceiling. I look over at my night stand to grab my phone to text Axel " _The date wasn't lame. Thanks for dealing with me_ ".

Axel actually responded " _No problem. I look forward our next date_ " he sent a wink face.

I shake my head to write back " _That kiss didn't give you permission to ask me on more_ ".

" _You should just admit you like me_ " Axel put a smiley face.

" _Whatever good night_ " I texted back with a tongue out smiley face to set my phone down to look at the plushie on my desk "I don't like him" clearly in denial.

Monday came and I saw Axel waiting at the front entrance. I stopped walking to look at him "Are you my escort now?".

Axel smirk to lean against the wall "Can't your boyfriend wait up for you".

"Boyfriend? Did you ask me out" I walk into the school as he followed.

"Not yet" Axel got in front of me "Come over tonight. My parents want to meet my stalker" he smirk.

I open my locker to take books out to look at him "Technically you're my stalker now".

"True" Axel chuckle to hear the bell "So?".

"I will go. Meet you after school" I close my locker and left as he was jumping around happy I said yes. Who knows what his parents are like.

Axel POV

After school, my mother picked us up and couldn't stop talking to Roxas. I open the door to the house to see them walking together.

"So you love vegetables? You must teach me how to get Axel to eat them cause he refuses to eat anything that's healthy" Yoko looked at me "Axel you could learn from Roxas" she walks inside.

"I am sure I can mom" I glare at Roxas who could only smirk at me as he walked past me.

"Reno my love come meet Roxas. He is Axel stalker" Yoko giggle to go in kitchen.

"Stalker?" Reno asked confused as he walk out of his office to give Roxas a handshake "Nice to meet you" he looks at me "Show him around Axel".

I nodded "Will do".

"Dinner will be done in 2 hours." Yoko smiled to open the fridge to get some ingredients out.

Roxas followed me as I showed him around our mansion, the bottom was the theater room, sauna room, bathroom, kitchen, dad office. Backyard was a inground pool with swirl slides. Upstairs on the right side was parents room, mother art room, another office and bathroom. On the left side was my room, bathroom, gym and arcade room.

"This place is huge. How do you not get lost?" Roxas walked into the arcade room.

"I mean as a kid I did" I rubbed the back of my head "We have maids that come every Friday to clean up the place. We never have time".

"Like your schedule is so busy" Roxas smirk teasing me to grab the gun at one game to start shooting at the targets.

I elbow him on the side gently to grab the other gun to shoot as well. We played a few games before we went back down to have dinner.

Roxas move a piece of broccoli at my lips and I kept moving his hand back.

My mom couldn't stop giggling.

"Come on it won't hurt you Axel" Roxas smirked at how much I hated even looking at it

"Fine you pain in the butt" I ate it off his fork to swallow it "Blah".

"Oh stop its yummy" Yoko wave hand to giggle to get up to gather the dishes.

"Let me help Mrs Burn" Roxas got up to help to put dishes in sink to clean.

"Should bring him more often" Reno said to wipe his mouth with napkin to get up "He is good influence on you son".

I wave my hand "Yeah yeah I know" my parents didn't like my friends except for Demyx. I got up to go in kitchen to help with the dishes as well.

"You can come over a lot more dear" Yoko gave Roxas a hug as his dad was here to pick him up.

"I will" Roxas hug back to watch my mother walk away to look at me "Bye".

"What no hug?" I had arms open as Roxas gave me a blank look and just left closing the door behind him. I watched from the window of him getting in the car to leave.

"You really like him don't you Axel" Yoko was heading up the stairs.

"Yes" really couldn't deny it "But I don't think he likes me back".

"He does" my mother looked at me when she got to the top of the stairs "He told me" put finger on her lips like it was a secret

"What!? When?" I look at my mom who just walk away "Wait mom come back" I went after her.

Roxas POV

During weeks at school I ignore Axel which drove him nuts but after school it was a different story. We hung out over his house or mine. My parents liked him a lot. On Fridays it was date night.

Christmas time was actually when I saw my brother and Riku hanging out in the kitchen and we got into a stupid fight. It brought up the question though, what were we? Were we in relationship? Were we friends? I had no clue what to label ourselves but it made my brother nuts thinking we were dating. When Christmas Eve came for the party we made it known we were dating, it was worth to see my brother jealousy.

"Did you have to make him hate you more" I was outside in the snow with Axel saying goodbye to him.

"I did." Axel move hand to my chin "See you tomorrow" he kiss my lips gently to move away but I grab his arm.

"What is this?" I said out of the blue.

"What do you mean? We are dating" Axel blinked confused.

"But you never asked me to be your boyfriend" I said blushing softly.

"Well if you waited tomorrow that was my gift to you. To ask you" Axel smirk.

"Ask me now than" I said knowing his parents were in the limo waiting.

"Okay" Axel went on one knee to take my hand "Roxas Heart will you be my boyfriend".

"Say yes Roxas" Yoko said from the limo window.

I chuckle softly to grab a snow ball to put in Axel face "Idiot. I will see you tomorrow" I walk back to the door.

"Wait was that a yes or no!?" Axel got up wiping the snow off his face.

"Yes" I walk back in the house hearing Yoko yell for Axel to stop jumping around and get in the car. I look back at my brother on the stairs looking at me "What?".

"Why did you tell him about me and Riku" Sora said annoyed.

"I think it was obvious Sora. You suck at hiding things" I got my coat off to hang it up to head up the stairs but stop half way when Sora was in my way.

"Still now your boyfriend is blackmailing me Roxas. Stop seeing him he is bad news" Sora looked at me seriously.

I pushed Sora aside to get pass him "You don't control my life. I can see who ever I want when I want".

"I am your older brother and we are suppose to look out for each other." Sora followed me "Axel is part of a bad group. His friends beat up 7th graders".

"Do you hear yourself. None of that is true." Going into my room to grab the door to look at Sora "Your not in better situation though sneaking around with Riku so stay out of my life" I close the door on him to lock it.

I heard Sora get frustrated and stomp back to his room. That should get him off my back awhile. I got on my bed to go to sleep.

A/N: See how Roxas and Sora relationship isn't that great. And you haven't seen Axel in his evil ways yet. Next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts

Story: Roxas "See how I fell in love with the red head"

A/N: You see Axel evil side and there is yaoi in this chapter and guess what I made attempt to write it out for you guys XD enjoy.

Chapter 3

Roxas POV

After christmas break, I starting noticing Axel with his friends a lot more in the hall watching couples he whisper something to xemnas and xemnas go over to hug the two lovers to talk to them. What was going on?

I shook my head it was none of my business as I went about my day as usual and than after school axel hugged me from behind when I was at my locker "So where to today Rox"

The nickname that I allowed him to call me when no one was around "Teachers bombarded me with homework so my place".

"Your place it is. My teachers are cruel as well" Axel move back to see Demyx talking with Yuna

I notice Demyx as well to see Yuna shut him down again "He is trying too hard".

"I know he never listens" Axel shakes head to start walking out with me to my house. My parents weren't home and I knew sora was sneaking off somewhere with Riku like always. We got a few snacks and drinks from the kitchen to bring to my room.

I sat on my bed to open some books and Axel sat on other side of me to do the same to look at his homework assignments. I out on alternative music on my phone to set on night stand and got to work. After a few done assignments I notice my book move away from my hands to see Axel leaning forward to kiss me "I was almost done"

"You look so cute though I couldn't help it" Axel smirk to kiss my lips again.

I bite my lower lip "Ten minute break"

Axel lean forward more to kiss me in gentle pecks as I rest back against my pillow to have axel between my legs.

I moved hands to his shirt to grip gently to feel him move his lips to kiss my neck to move the back of my hand to mouth to stop myself from moaning as I blush softly. Move head back so Axel could have more access

Axel nibble and suck on my neck to leave a hickey as he moved hands to my shirt to raise it up to my neck to move head down to move mouth around my nipples.

Keeping a tight hold on axel shirt to to pant softly to whisper "axel"

"Your so sensitive" Axel smirk to kiss down to my stomach to sit up to move hands to my sweats to move them down a little to get access to my dick

I had my knees up still to gasp feeling his mouth on my dick " Axel ...I didn't lock the door" I was paranoid that someone could walk in but it secretly turn me on more. I move both hands to Axel hair to grip to bite lower lip to moan softly, not holding back anymore.

Our study breaks were always like this at my house. When we are at his house we never do homework, we are in the gym or the arcade. Can't wait until we can go into the pool during the summer

"Axel" I said in deep moan to arch my back slightly to grip his hair as a came in his mouth a lot. I pant hard sweating a little. Looking at axel with half eyes as he sat up licking his lips.

"Mmm I love the salty taste" axel smirk to fix my clothes to whisper at me to kiss my head

I hit him gently on the arm to sit up "get back to your side. Break is over " grab my book back from him.

Axel pov

There was five months left of the 8th grade and my guidance counsel said I could very much skip high school to head to college. I actually wanted to experience high school first. Plus I didn't know how I would break it to Roxas or my friends.

Xemnas elbow me on the side as Sora was passing us "Hey squirt where is the old man today!"

"None of your business!" Sora said going to his locker as I followed him

"Well you should know that he is spending his time with Namine when he isn't with you" I rest against the locker "Heard she was coming out here to live with him for a while" I notice how it bugged him.

"I...don't care" Sora whisper to close his locker "How would you know anyway".

"My mom friends with Fran" I notice Roxas talking with Hayner and Pence on the stairs "You should stop seeing him".

"Tch I could tell you the same thing with Roxas" Sora walk away mumbling.

"Bothering Sora again" Yuna said at her locker now.

"None of your business. How are you and what his face" I notice Demyx looking over hopeful Yuna would look over

"Wakka broke up with me because you told him I was cheating" Yuna sigh.

"Well you did. Said it in the pictures from the party" I took my phone out to show Yuna kissing Xemnas.

"I don't remember any of that..." Yuna sigh to close her locker "Just keep your friends away from me" she walked away to look at Demyx for a sec to keep walking.

Demyx ran after her to make sure she was okay.

I sigh "Seriously Demyx?" i heard the bell to go to class.

After school, I got in fight with roxas on the roof "I don't know what you want me to do Roxas. I have to make time for my friends too".

"So I am not important than" Roxas pushed me hard

"That's not what I am saying. We can't spend 24/7 together Rox" i grabbed Roxas hands to stop him from pushing me

"Well fuck you than." Roxas pulls hands away "We are thru than" he grab his bag from the floor.

I grabbed him before he left "You can't be serious rox".

"I am. Your friends are clearly more important than us" Roxas moves away to leave the roof.

I kicked my bag annoyed "Damm" move hands in hair

Roxas POV

Seventh grade was almost over, I was counting the days. Couldn't wait for Axel and Sora start 9th grade so I don't see them all the time.

It was month now I believe that we have been broken up. I didn't miss him. I took different routes to class just to avoid him and I got a job. Well not really a job it was more like helping out neighbors with mowing the lawn or planting. I kept myself busy basically.

"Roxas bring the plants over here" Fran fix her garden hat

"Will do" bringing the barrel of plants over.

"Thank you" Fran smiled to look over at Riku coming out the house "Riku did you know where your father put the hose I can't find it anywhere".

Riku shakes head "Last I saw it was in the garage".

"Oh maybe you can find it with Roxas" Fran smiled at me "Up for the challenge Roxas".

I had sweat drop "Uhh sure Mrs White" I followed Riku in the garage. It was so messy since Cloud didn't use it anymore.

Riku sigh to check his phone "Mom put Cloud stuff in here to use his room for a guest room. Truthfully it's for my dad since they been on not great terms".

I looked through the mess "Gotta go somewhere? Or is your girlfriend bugging you".

"Both actually. She isnt my girlfriend" Riku whisper not wanting his mother hear as he looked in the mess "she has a boy she likes over there".

"Oh? Lucky for Sora than" I rolled my eyes at how perfect they are "When you going to tell your mom.. you know".

"I don't know" Riku rubbed his neck "But I am sure if Axel has his way, she will find out by him".

"Ahh found it" grab the hose to look at riku "I am not with axel anymore so whatever he does I don't care".

"That explains why he has been flirting with my friend Terra" Riku shakes his head.

"What?" I turn around to look at him "Axel wouldn't do that".

"You haven't seen him, looks like he hasn't gotten any sleep. And I hear he is flirting with other guys at parties" Riku heard his phone to answer to talk to Sora and wave bye to his mother.

I grip the hose to hook it up and bring over to Fran. How could he?

Axel POV

Hitting the bag in the gym until I was exhausted I sat down on the ground to take the gloves off and throw them aside to look at the phone to see no messages.

It felt like a year since we broke up but it was only month and I couldn't stop thinking about him. My parents asked about him all the time and I always make a excuse that he was super busy. I move hand into sweaty hair to get up and head to the bathroom to take a shower. Than I heard the bathroom door slam open and than I jump back when the curtain was moved.

"How dare you see other people!" Roxas scream at me, thank goodness my parents were away on business.

"I wasn't seeing anyone Roxas I have no clue-" I was going to continue but he put hand up.

"Don't even finish that sentence Axel. Clearly I wasn't important to you that you just throw me aside like some rag doll" Roxas turn the water cold on me and left the bathroom.

"Roxas waittttt" I jump around from the coldness to shut it off and grab a towel to put around my waist to run out to catch up to Roxas "Roxas come back".

Roxas was ignoring me as he was going down the stairs. I grabbed him to pull him back to get him against the wall.

"Listen to me damm it" I hit my hand on the wall by his head "I didn't sleep with anyone. I didn't kiss anyone. I didn't flirt with anyone".

"Your a fucking liar. Riku said you flirted with Terra" Roxas poke my chest.

"Did you ever think Riku could of lied to you? I did no such thing" I was actually telling the truth. Riku though got his payback for what I did to Sora. Well played Riku well played.

Roxas fold arms to look away still mad giving me the silent treatment.

"How did you get in here by the way? the door was locked" I blink to look back.

"The back door isn't" Roxas mumble.

I move hand to his chin to make him look at me "Your some sneaky ninja now?" I smirk.

"Shut up I am still mad" Roxas hit my hand away to blush faintly.

"Your mad? I am mad, you disrupted my shower. Look at my hair" showing him the shampoo still in it.

Roxas shrug not caring "Hope the soap gets in your eye".

"Oh your in for it now" I pick him up over my shoulder to feel him hit my back as I brought him to the bathroom.

"Put me down Axel!" Roxas huffed as I put him down in the shower with clothes on.

I remove my towel to get in the shower to pin Roxas arms against the shower wall "I missed you".

Roxas blushed to look away "I missed you too" he mumble.

"You have to speak louder" I smirk teasing him as I kissed his neck to hear him moan softly

"I missed you too" Roxas said again in moan softly

I move hands down to remove Roxas clothes to get him naked. I kissed every inch of his bare body to get on my knees to move mouth around his dick to suck on the head and than took all of his length in

Roxas move hand on his mouth to blush moaning softly. His other hand move into my hair "Axel"

Continue to suck his length as my teeth graze his dick slightly which drove him crazy. Stroking my own dick in the process After a few minutes before roxas could came I move head back "mmm not yet. Turn around".

Roxas whine cutely wanting to release as he move to turn to have hands on wall "Hurry" he begged cutely

I smirk at his neediness to move hands to his butt to move the cheeks apart to move tongue inside to make roxas lose it with a deep moan. I smirk to move tongue back to move one finger in to move in and out slowly to get roxas use to it since it was his first time. I added another digit to stretch him out.

Roxas was having trouble standing up as he had body press against the wall "Axel hurry and put it in" he begged with a deep moan blushing deep

I got up to spank Roxas butt "Such a impatient boyfriend I have" I smirk at him whining to move my dick in slowly until I was all in. When Roxas was okay with the length I started to move slow and gentle

"Fuck...harder" Roxas begged to move hand to his own dick to stroke it moaning deeply.

Picking up the pace, I move hand to Roxas leg to raise it a bit so I could go deeper and I know I was reaching Roxas sweet spot with the scream of pleasures filling the bathroom. As I went faster I moan to biting my lower lip.

"So close" Roxas moaned loudly to stroke his dick faster pressing more into the wall. After a few minutes he release his load all over his hand and onto the shower wall.

I wasn't far behind to pull out slowly "get on your knees" Roxas did just that as his eyes were glazed over with pleasure to have mouth open as I released my load all over his face moaning.

Roxas manage to swallow what ever went in mouth as the water washed the rest away.

I helped Roxas up to kiss his lips gentle "Let me clean you up" I whisper knowing full well Roxas was exhausted to even move a inch.

Roxas POV

So I broke up with Axel for a month. than we got back together. had our first intimate moment. And I am in his bed under covers now because it hurt to move. I was glad his parents were gone because I really didn't want them to hear me scream Axel name.

Axel came back in his room with plates of food in hand to bring over to the bed "How is the butt".

"Its fineee" I said as I sit up to flinch slightly to look what he brought up to give odd look "Heart pancakes?".

Axel chuckle softly "We got back together so I made pancakes into hearts" he took a bite to smirk.

I smile to shake head to take a bit "Your a weirdo".

"I am your weirdo though" Axel kissed my lips to drink some of his coffee.

"Axel" Demyx climb in the window and stopped half way "Was I interrupting something?".

"You kinda were" Axel fling a piece of pancake at Demyx "What is your news".

I move the blanket up my body more to eat more the pancakes to listen.

"Yuna said yes!" Demyx clapped cutely.

Axel raise his brow "To what exactly?".

"To being my girlfriend. On one condition though I have stop partying" Demyx sighs to sit at the desk chair.

Axel looked at me and than at Demyx "That's fine with me Demyx. When your in relationship you have to make compromises".

"Does that mean you two are back together?" Demyx tilt head.

"We are" I said to drink some orange juice.

"Thank God. Seeing Axel sulk at school was driving everyone-" Demyx got interrupted with a pillow in the face "Alright I am going I am going" he goes back to the window to leave as Axel shut the window.

"I really need to lock my window" Axel did so to put the plates on the side to get under the covers with me to cuddle with me to kiss my lips in gentle pecks.

"Mmm speaking of having more time with each other. I am going camping with the family so you have to come with me" I looked into Axel eyes.

"Camping ? That be the first. Sure I will go one condition" Axel kissed my arm "We go another round".

"You just don't want me to leave" I chuckle softly to push Axel back so I get on top of him "Fine but I get to tease you first" smirk to put blanket over us.

What was I going to do with this red head. He makes me nuts. In a good way.

A/N: That's seriously just beginning of there on and off again relationship. Wait until next chapter guys :)


End file.
